All Just a Scary Movie
by screamfan96
Summary: Long story short...CH. 1-Roman Bridger contacts Billy & Stu, persuading them to kill Maureen. CH. 2-Maureen's death. & *WARNING FOR CH. 3, If you don't want to read Billy/Stu smut. Rated M for violence/smut. Enjoy, & please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Thursday night for Billy and Stu. Their girlfriends were busy, probably hanging out with Randy at the video store again. With no homework and the weekend approaching, Stu had come over to let out some steam with Billy. They made some popcorn and were sprawled out on the couch, bitching about how they hated watching _The Exorcist_ on television. It was edited for TV, all the good stuff was cut out.

It was getting close to dark when there was a knock on the door. Billy shot a curious look at Stu before turning off the TV and walking slowly to the door, knowing Stu would follow him. He could see a black shape standing outside, through the window.

Billy opened the door, his eyes sweeping over the stranger with a questioning gaze. The man was tall with a stocky build. Handsome even, with dark hair and dark eyes, the former of which was slightly messy while the latter was covered with glasses. He was dressed from head-to-toe in black; fashionably so, but there was something unsettling about it to Billy.

"Hey! Billy and Stu, right?" the man smiled, taking in the two boys' expressions.

"Hell yeah, you've heard of us?" Stu asked excitedly, never having seen the man before in his life.

"I have, but more people will soon enough." That earned perplexed looks from both boys. "I'm Roman Bridger, a lowly horror film director from LA."

"Oh, sweet!" Stu gushed, the comment on scary movies enticing him to speak more. "Listen, man, I've got some good ideas that you might be—"

"Shut up, Stu," Billy cut him off quickly, looking the stranger directly in the eyes.

"Mr. Bridger, do you want to leave a message for someone?"

"I _was_ hoping I could talk to Billy, alone" he said pointedly, looking at Stu who shrugged before moving aside to let the man in. Billy held out an arm, blocking Roman from entering.

"You know, if my dad sees a complete stranger in my house with me, he'll draw blood," Billy said tentatively.

Stu interrupted, "I'll tell you what, why don't you go to the living room. You know, you guys can talk, whatever…"

"'Subtly,' Stu, you should look it up." Billy rolled his eyes before dropping his arm to let Roman inside, closing the door behind him. "Just go make yourself busy, Stu."

Stu walked into the kitchen as Roman followed Billy into the living room. He stopped in the middle, turning quickly to pierce Roman with a glare. "Now, what the fuck is this _really_ about?"

Roman didn't hesitate to answer. "Sidney's mother."

Billy blinked in confusion. "Maureen? What the hell does she have to do with—"

"I'd been searching for a mother, an actress named 'Reena Reynolds.'" Roman spoke in a deathly quiet tone, almost to himself. "Tried to find her my whole life, and just last week I actually tracked her down. Knocked at her door thinking she'd welcome me with open arms, but she had a new life and a new name: _Maureen Prescott_! Sidney was the only child she claimed, and she shut me out into the cold forever—her own son."

"I don't understand…" Billy's eyebrows knit together, shaking his head.

"She spent her whole life in Woodsboro, but left for two years and moved to Hollywood. She appeared in some of John Milton's horror movies, under the stage name 'Reena Reynolds.' She had a son who was conceived during one of Milton's parties, but she put him up for adoption." Roman's spoke slowly, his eyes searching Billy's. "Me."

Billy's eyes widened, unblinking. "Impossible…"

"She slammed the door in my face, Billy. She said I was _Reena's_ child and Reena was dead...and then it struck me; what a good idea." Roman licked his lips. "So I watched her. Seems Maureen…_Mom_…really got around. I mean, Cotton was one thing; everybody knew about that. But your father—"

"_What_?" Billy shouted, shoving Roman roughly, making him stumble backwards for a moment before catching himself on the coffee table, knocking a few books off it. The yell and loud noises caught Stu's attention.

"Everything all right in there?" Stu's concern reached them from the kitchen. Roman's eyes met Billy's, willing him to calm down.

"Everything's fine, S-stu," Billy choked out before clearing his throat. He tried to gain some composure, letting out a forced laugh. "_Roman_ here and I just need to talk. Like I said, go make yourself busy, and jack off or something."

"Will do!" Stu called back, and they heard him chortling as he went upstairs. Knowing Stu, he was probably going to find some of Billy's magazines he had stored under his bed, that horny fucker.

Roman didn't want to waste any more time, he'd waited a week for this. "I made a little movie, a little family film," he revealed, holding up a tape. "You might not like seeing your daddy in my film too much," he warned, moving as if to leave.

"No!" Billy gripped out. "No. I-I want to see them…"

Roman shrugged before walking over to the TV, placing the tape into the VCR. He quickly pushed PLAY before walking over to the couch, plopping himself where Stu had set earlier. He pat the seat next to him, motioning for Billy to sit down. Slowly, hesitantly, Billy walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge of the seat, his eyes already glue to the TV. His eyes widened as the movie began to play…Roman leaned back into the couch, grabbing the bowl of popcorn next to him as he settled in. He popped a piece into his mouth. He loved movies.

* * *

Roman sat there, watching Billy's face change from shock to denial, to anger, to dejection, and finally back to anger as the movie played on. Billy's eyes were the biggest tell. They'd widened with surprise, blinked back tears, softened with gloom, hardened with rage.

When it came to an end, and the TV turned a bright blue, Roman turned it off, removing the tape from the VCR. He walked over to where Billy sat on the couch, motionless. He sat down beside him once again, placing the tape into Billy's hand.

"Still angry?" he asked quietly.

That made Billy snap. He jumped up, storming around the room, pacing back-and-forth frantically. "She's the woman my dad had an affair with! She's the reason my parents separated, why my mom left us." He stopped abruptly, turning to Roman. "I'm gonna rip that bitch apart for what she did to my family!" he seethed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Billy." Roman stood up, hands help up in front of him. "We've got to get a few things straight, first. You have to learn to control your emotions better than that."

Billy stood there, panting at Roman for a few moments. He closed his eyes, taking in a few deep, shuddering breaths, slowing his heart rate down.

"Good boy," Roman approved. "Remember kid, you're playing with the big boys now, you got that?" Billy nodded in understanding. "You have to find the right motivation to pull this off, and I came here to supply you with it."

"I'll do whatever you say, Roman. Anything to get that bitch back," Billy hastily agreed, his stringy hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Alright kid, all you need is a few pointers. Have a partner to sell out in case you get caught, find someone to frame—it'll be like you're making a movie."

Billy chuckled softly. "Watch a few movies, take a few notes…sounds like fun."

"Exactly!" Roman smiled. "You're already doing better than I thought you would…I think you were born for this, Billy." This was going better than he'd expected it to. Everything was going according to plan. Now, for the execution of it all. "Just remember: you're the actor, I'm the director…this is your big break, Billy. Think you can handle it?"

Billy set his jaw, his eyes never leaving Roman's. "What do you need me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing of the phone on her nightstand woke Maureen Prescott up immediately. She looked around her bedroom, still groggy from sleep. Ignoring the phone, her brown eyes glanced at the clock. Exactly midnight. Cotton had left a mere thirty minutes ago, if that.

She yawned, stretching deliciously before getting up and walking over to the window, looking outside. The street was quiet, as usual. They didn't have any neighbors close by. The only thing that caught her eye was Cotton's car, parked on the side of the road where he'd left it.

She heard the phone ring again, and looked at it curiously. She knew it couldn't be Cotton—he'd had to walk home drunk, and there was no way he'd made it there already. Her husband was on a business trip, probably fast asleep at the Hilton. And Sidney should be home soon, there'd be no need for her to call...Anxious for some unknown reason, she smoothed her nightgown and ran a hand through her short, brown curls before walking back towards the phone.

Maureen reached the nightstand, picking up the phone and lifting it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Reena Reynolds, please." A deep, seductive voice purred on the other line. She gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"W-what?" her voiced cracked, and she was frozen where she stood.

"Is there a Maureen Prescott at home, currently?" the voice inquired in a tranquil tone.

"That's not what you said." She knew she wasn't hearing things.

"What do you think I said?"

Realization struck her. "Roman…Roman, is that you?" The bastard had come snooping around here the other weekend. The last thing she needed was her past coming back to haunt and destroy her. But, then again, the past was never at rest. She'd lived with this secret her whole life, she knew in the back of her mind that it'd catch up with her eventually.

"You _wish_ it were Roman," the voice warned, suddenly harsh.

She looked around, desperate to get away from this nightmare. "I-I have to go," she said hastily, moving to put the phone back down on the receiver.

"Don't hang up on me—"

She cut him off, disconnecting the call, staring at her shaking hands. She hustled to the window, locking it before closing the curtains.

She jumped at the sound of the phone ringing again. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears before walking back over to the nightstand. She picked up the phone.

"I told you not to hang up on me," the voice growled, clearly infuriated.

"If you're not Roman, then who are you?" She had no idea what was going on.

"Guess."

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

She was sure he meant that literally. "Is this some kind of joke?" her voice was uneasy.

"More of a game, really. Can you handle that…_Reena_?"

She glanced out her bedroom door, seeing no movement, no hooded figure. "Listen, I am two seconds away from calling the police." She failed in trying to sound brave; her voice shook with fear.

"They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of nowhere."

She blinked, startled. "W-we?"

"_Mhmmm_," he hummed, sending chills down her spine. "You really shouldn't have let your boyfriend leave drunk. Looks like Cotton left the front door wide open…"

She slammed the phone down, sprinting out of the room. Racing down the stairs, she hurried to the front door, horrified that it was—to her dismay—wide open. She skidded to a stop, banging the door shut, bolting the lock with trembling hands. She looked out the window, hoping she'd made it in time.

"Haven't you ever seen _When a Stranger Calls_?" a voice criticized behind her. "'The call is coming from inside the house!'" it quoted with sheer delight.

She whipped around, and gasped. A tall, cloaked figure. Simple black costume. White ghost face mask, similar to that of the renowned "Scream" painting. Black gloved hands, one of which was brandishing a very menacing knife that he brought above his head as he stepped towards her.

She let out a frightened yelp, darting under his arm as he slashed at her. She avoided his cut by inches, reaching the stairs at a full-run. She took the stairs three at a time, lunging to the top in a daze. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing him barreling up them just as quick. Frantic, she dashed to her bedroom, shutting the door and locking it at once.

Silence greeted her ears, except for her heavy breathing and the pounding of her heart.

Maureen ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying to slow down her breathing. She had to think rationally about this. There was no getting out of the house through her bedroom door—the killer was out there. But she couldn't just slide under the bed like some stupid teenager, either.

Desperate, she knew she'd be better off leaving through the window. She thought she could handle the fall, only if she was able to hit the awning on the way down.

She thought she'd try calling the police first, picking the phone of the nightstand and slamming it against her ear. She was surprised when she didn't hear a dial tone. Giving the phone another tug, she was horrified to find that the cord had been severed. Dropping it to the ground, the loud thud made her jump.

She practically leapt towards the window, her hands clawing at the latch. She was trembling so bad, she had trouble with trying to open it. Frustrated, she stepped back for a moment. "Just kill me now," she muttered to herself.

"With pleasure," that same seductive voice purred from behind her. She whirled around to find the hooded figure with the awful mask emerge from her closet, having opened the closet door soundlessly. She gasped, racing past him. As she was about to scream, her bedroom door was thrown open, and another costumed person entered, knife in hand.

She nearly fainted at the sight before her, her vision blurred from fear, a high-pitched ringing in her ears. She backed away from this nightmare, running into her nightstand. Only then did it truly dawn on her that there was no way for her to get out of this, no escape.

As she watched, the two costumed men removed their masks in unison; first revealing their messy hair, sweaty foreheads and, finally, two instantly recognizable faces.

Her jaw dropped, gaping at them. "Billy Loomis?" she stuttered, shocked. "And…Stu, is that you? Is this some kind of prank, boys? Did Roman put you up to this?"

"Get on the floor," Billy ignored her. "I want to see you kneel like the whore you are."

"Billy! Don't you talk to me like that!" she scolded without thinking, her maternal instincts evident. "What would your mother think?"

That did it. He sprang at her, and she backed away hastily, realizing more and more with each second that this wasn't a joke.

Her eyes watery, Maureen tried to soothe him, as only a mother can do. "Oh, Billy…" she whispered affectionately, stretching a hand out towards him. "It's gonna be okay…"

His gaze wavered for a second, hesitation flashing across his features. He caught himself however, and composed himself to somewhat sanity.

"On your knees," he hissed, running the tip of the blade over his lips.

Tears falling down her face, she jerkily fell to her knees. Her face felt hot as a blush crept into her cheeks. This wasn't right, whatever it was they were doing. She didn't deserve this.

When she was fully kneeling down, Billy continued. "Now lay down. Flat on your back." Maureen opened her mouth to respond. "Do it, or I'll hurt you. Either way, you're going to die. But you may have a few more seconds until the pain comes."

"W-why?" she choked out.

"Why? _Why_?" he yelled, advancing towards her, his face inches from hers. She flinched but did as she was instructed, getting off her knees quickly and laying on her back as far away from them as she could get in the small room. Billy spoke over his shoulder towards where Stu stood behind them. "Did you hear that, Stu? I think she wants a motive."

He looked back at Maureen, his eyes raking over her luscious curls, her nightgown, her bare feet. "Hmmm...I don't really believe in motives, Reena. I mean, did Norman Bates have a motive? And did they really ever explain why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people? Don't think so. You see, it's scarier when there's no motive, Reena."

"Please…" she whispered. "Please stop calling me that…"

"No? You don't like that, Reena?" he bit his lip in mock concern. He walked swiftly over to her and quickly kneeled between her legs, noting that her nightgown had rid up to her mid-thigh. "How about _this_, you slut-bag whore!"

He thrust the knife inside her groin harshly, feeling it sink into her. She screeched in pain, blood already gushing from her. "How does that feel?" he grunted out, fucking her with the knife. "Something else stabbing you down there, for a change. I'm…doing you a favor," he grunted more, getting off as he watched her squirming underneath him. "You flash your shit all over town like you thought you were Sharon Stone or something. Pathetic."

"_You're_…pathetic…" she moaned in pain, trying to pull away from the sharp blade. She opened her eyes, and shuddered at something behind her. Billy followed his eyes, turning his head to look behind him.

Stu was still there, his eyes were glued to the knife in Maureen's pussy as he watched the blood seeping out of her nightgown. His erection was obvious through his pants, rubbing himself furiously with his free hand.

"Fuck Billy, that got me really hard, man…" he muttered.

"Stu, you sick fuck," Billy threw his head back and laughed. He pulled the knife out of Maureen, smirking at the pout of Stu's face. "Get out of here, go…_enjoy_ yourself."

He turned to face Maureen again, trying to ignore himself having grown hard at Stu's erection."_Maureen_ here and I have got some…unfinished business to attend to," he whispered to himself, leaning over her again.

Stu smiled at the two of them before backing out of the door quickly. "I'll be right back!" he threw over his shoulder, cackling as he hurried away.

Lucky bastard—he was jacking off, while Billy was left with the dirty work. He sucked in a deep breath, focusing at the matter at hand. He'd help himself later; right now, he'd have to find pleasure in making her suffer.

"No, please!" she moaned, as his hand reached under her nightgown for her red, glistening pussy. He was pleased to find her torn to shreds, and he shoved his hand into her roughly. Her hips lifted off the floor in agony as she sobbed harder now.

"You like that, don't you, you little _slut_," he growled, pulling his hand away. As she writhed on the floor, her eyes met his in terror. He slipped a bloody finger into his mouth, sucking on it, tasting her blood. "You even taste like a whore," he licked his lips.

"I don't have to…explain myself…to you," she choked out. "No one…deserves this…"

"If you should blame someone, why don't you blame yourself!" he shrieked, reaching for the knife again. "You stole my dad away from my mom and broke up their marriage."

She made an unintelligible gargling noise.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you with him at some cheap, run-down motel." His eyes had a wild glint to them.

She twitched on the floor as a pool of blood slowly started to surround her. "Is that motive enough for you?" he whispered in a deathly quiet voice. "Or how about this? You were _fucking_ my father. And you're the reason my mom moved out and abandoned me."

She sucked in a ragged breath. "You're never gonna get away with this…"

He chuckled softly. "Think about it. On the off chance I get caught, a motive like that could divide a jury for years, don't you think? You took my mother from me, so I took Sidney's. Big sympathy factor. Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior."

Maureen just kept muttering to herself deliriously, her eyes almost closed.

"You know what time it is, Maureen?" Billy asked. She shook her head, moaning. "It's after midnight," he continued, his lips twitching. "I'll have killed your daughter exactly one year from today."

Her eyes snapped open, meeting his with the first trace of bravery he'd seen from her all night. "Fuck you, psycho," she managed to get out. "Don't you…hurt her…"

"Come on, Maureen. Think about it. Your husband is the chief suspect. We'll clone his cellular. The evidence is there." She shook her head over and over, not believing a word he said. "What if your husband snaps?" he continued. "The anniversary of your death sets him off and he goes on a murder spree, killing everyone. Except for me and Stu—we'll be left for dead. And he'll kill Sidney and then shoot himself in the head." He gave her a lopsided grin. "It's a perfect ending."

"You see, Maureen? Everybody dies but us!" Stu's voice burst from behind them. "Everyone dies but us. We get to carry on and plan the sequel. Because, let's face it baby, these days—you gotta have a sequel!"

Billy turned his head, finding Stu grinning at the open doorway, his erection still very evident.

"God damn it, Stu. Get out!" Billy roared, lunging at him with the knife. Stu dodged him playfully, darting out of the room.

Still in a rage, Billy charged back at Maureen. As if she were someone else, she watched as he plunged the knife deep into her chest, blood pouring out of her.

"God, why don't stop your whining and get on with it," Maureen spoke softly, knowing there was no way she'd get out of this alive. "I've heard all this shit before…" Everything was slowly fading away from her; the room was getting darker, quieter. She practically felt no pain anymore.

"Stop."

"Do you _know_ why you kill people, Billy?" she asked, even now unsure of why she was inciting more wrath from him—she just wanted to die already. "Do you?"

"I don't want to hear it." His voice sounded whiny, childish.

She struggled to get out her words. "Because you…_ch-choose_ to. There is…no one else…to blame."

He threw his hands over his ears, trying to block everything out. "God fucking dammit!" he screeched, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Why don't…why don't you take some…_fucking_ responsibility?"

His eyes popped open, and he ripped the knife out roughly from her chest, aiming it above her forehead. He thrust the knife at her skull. "_Fuck you_!" he screamed, his voice a high falsetto screech.

"Fuck you…" she muttered, her eyes fluttering shut. Thankfully she was dead before the knife pierced her head, stabbing her through the brain in one swift, angry movement.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes were wild, seeing through a red haze. His breathing was erratic, his pulse racing. He looked down at his artwork; Maureen, sprawled out underneath him. Her bloody pussy, the gaping hole in her chest, the knife still lodged in her head.

He'd done it. He'd killed Maureen, that slut. No man would ever touch her again. A slow smile spread across his face as his heart continued to pound wildly, the sweat dripping off him. It was then he noticed his throbbing erection.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he leaned over, trying to catch his breath. The adrenaline rush of everything had driven him nearly crazy, mentally _and_ physically. He'd have to concentrate on something else and clean up the mess soon, or he was going to burst—

Just then, someone's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He bucked back in fear, and was surprised when he felt something hard pressing into his lower back.

"Stu?" he gripped out, still trying to catch his breath. One of the arms released him, trailing its hand down lower. As Billy watched, a familiar cloaked arm pulled his hips back against the silent figure. A black-gloved hand groped him through his blood-stained jeans.

"What the fuck are you—" he stopped as Stu stared to stroke him harshly. An involuntary moan escaped his lips, and he pushed himself into Stu's hand, creating more friction. They groaned together in unison.

"We can…clean up…_after_," Stu panted out, his voice slightly muffled from the mask.

"The fuck, Stu! A-after…after what…" he trailed off as Stu's other hand unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly. Billy groaned again as the pressure was relieved from his erection.

He shivered as Stu slipped his hand into Billy's jeans, cupping his clothed erection. As another moan left Billy, Stu continued his conquest, exploring Billy's nether regions.

Trying to take back some dignity, Billy lamely whined, "You're making my skin crawl."

At that remark, Stu trailed his lips up and down Billy's neck slowly, barely touching him. "That is not all…I could do…with your skin," he murmured softly, causing Billy to shiver again.

"Before we do this," Billy said through clenched teeth, "I do have…_one_ request…"

"Anything, Billy," Stu's voice sounded excited to the point where even the mask couldn't hide it.

Billy turned around, facing him. He looked into Ghostface's eyes, hopefully pinning Stu with a hot gaze. "I want you to leave the costume on."

If he thought Stu was crazy before, that comment drove him stark-raving mad. He pushed Billy onto the bed gruffly, standing over him as he pulled a knife out from inside the costume.

The look of pure horror on Billy's face made Stu laugh with amusement.

"Fake knife!" he chuckled, leaning over Maureen's mutilated corpse. He lifted up her nightgown, the smile on his face falling slightly. "That pussy ain't pretty no more," Billy heard Stu mutter to himself, and his hands were no longer visible for a moment. "That really _is_ quite the "open wound" you've got there, Maureen," Stu whispered to her, laughing lightly as he did so.

Billy shook his head, perplexed. Maybe picking Stu hadn't been such a bad idea; the kid was more psycho than he was, at times.

Stu finished whatever he'd been doing to Maureen, and draped her nightgown back over her properly. When he stood up, Billy could see the knife glistening with blood.

Stu climbed on top of Billy, his legs on either side of him. "You're gonna like this, Billy…" he whispered, placing the tip of the blade at Billy's mouth.

Billy moaned, licking at the blood. Encouraged, Stu placed more of it into his mouth, Billy's tongue still tasting the crimson liquid. The smell of blood and sweat filled Billy's nostrils, making his head spin. The taste of Maureen's blood and the plastic of the knife was making his mouth water, now sucking the knife hard. Stu thrust it into his mouth slowly, over and over, his other hand pulling at Billy's bloody t-shirt.

Billy pulled away for a moment, tugging the shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground, making sure it didn't touch Maureen. Some of her blood, however, had seeped through the shirt, dyeing different parts of his torso. Seeing him covered in blood set Stu off, again.

Without thinking, Stu ripped the Ghostface mask off, and he too tossed it next to Maureen. Before Billy could protest, Stu was tracing Billy's lips with his tongue, his hands cupping Billy's face roughly. He dipped his tongue into Billy's mouth, scraping it against his blood-stained teeth.

As Billy gasped, Stu's mouth left his, finding his ear. "Sorry Billy, couldn't help myself," Stu murmured, licking at his earlobe, taking it between his teeth before sucking on it gently.

Billy tried to be angry. "But I thought I told you to—"

"It's only the mask, Billy, sorry," Stu apologized, his tongue licking at the drops of blood on Billy's neck. "I just wanted to know…what blood tasted like…"

"You fucker, you just wanted to know what_ I_ tasted like," Billy countered, the irritation not meeting his voice as he moaned in pleasure. "Not that I'm…complaining…"

Smiling, Stu began sucking on Billy's neck as his hands ran across his chest, feeling his heart pound underneath his palm.

"Stu…we have to stop," Billy gripped out but Stu ignored him, his fingers trailing down as they ghosted over his abdomen. Billy stopped breathing all together when he felt Stu's hand cup his erection once again, and it took everything he had not to thrust into his touch.

Blood rushing to that part of him, Billy had a hard time even thinking straight with Stu's skillful touch making him want to cum desperately. When Stu released his grip to unzip his own pants, Billy managed to choke out, "S-Stu…enough! We're done here."

Pushing Stu off him, Billy sat up, running a shaky hand through his hair. "This never happened, Stu. None of it. Not the murder, or the make out. Nothing."

"Oh, but Billy…" Stu whined, reaching for him again.

Billy smacked his hand away. "Stop it, Stu! If this were to get out…" He let his hand drift down Stu's chest, smearing blood as he did so. He rested his hand on Stu's stomach, scraping him lightly with his nails. "…I wouldn't want to be labeled as some pansy-ass, homo-repressed Mama's boy or something. You got that?"

"Billy, I'm getting hard again," Stu moaned, squirming under Billy's touch. "I can't help it, man. You make me so hot…"

"Here, distract yourself for a minute, will ya'?" Billy rose from the bed abruptly, grabbing Cotton's discarded jacket off the floor. He knelt down, coating some of Maureen's blood on it before tossing it to Stu. "Get dressed, fucker. Plant that in Cotton's car, he walked home drunk. And when you're done with that, _then_ you can jack off."

Muttering to himself, Stu threw the jacket on, shooting Maureen's corpse a look of disdain before walking towards the bedroom door. He glanced at Billy for the briefest moment before disappearing from view.

"S-Sidney just got home, man," Stu entered the room at a run, his eyes wide. "I think she s-saw me, Billy," he stuttered.

"Good. That's exactly what we wanted, Stu," Billy rolled his eyes. "Now she'll think Cotton was with her mother, and left just now" Billy smiled smugly to himself, forgetting how slow Stu could be sometimes.

"What do we do now, Billy?" Stu murmured quietly, still afraid.

Billy turned his head to look at Maureen's mutilated body, a mere few feet away from them. He cracked his neck sharply to the side before looking back at Stu, who was staring at him expectedly.

"We wait," he said simply, pushing Stu into the closet. He made room for himself as well, closing the door softly as he heard Sidney enter through the front door. They could see out of a small slit Billy had made in the closet door earlier so that he could spy on Maureen.

"Mom?" her voice cut through the air, sending chills down Billy's spine. "Mom, are you home?" Only silence greeted her.

"Was Cotton here just now?" There was no response, obviously.

"M-mom?" Her fear was tangible, Billy was feeding off it. Sidney bounded up the stairs, and they heard her pause as she most likely took in the ajar door. As they heard her approach the room slowly, Stu stepped closer behind Billy, pressing himself against him. He rubbed his cheek against Billy's, nuzzling him softly. Billy bit his lip, the anticipation killing him as Sidney entered the room.

Her piercing scream seemed to completely fill the room, echoing throughout the house.

Billy felt Stu smiling against his skin, and he grinned to himself.

It was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
